A Chip Scale Package (CSP) is a type of integrated circuit carrier. There are various definitions for current generation CSP packages that are used in industry, such as the package having an area no greater than about 1.2 times the size of the die and/or the ball pitch being no greater than one millimeter. An interposer may be used with a CSP package. Alternatively, in some implementations the die is directly mounted to the CSP package.
One drawback of a CSP package is that it can place practical constraints on layout (pinout). This is because a CSP package typically includes a single metal routing layer to route electrical signals between a die and a motherboard. As a result, this constrains pinout. Multilayer CSP packaging approaches, while technically possible, raise serious manufacturing issues in terms of cost and reliability. A multilayer CSP package is potentially susceptible to a variety of manufacturing problems, such as ball shear, ball cracking, and de-lamination and cracking between different layers of routing.
Therefore, in light of the above-described problems the apparatus, system, and method of the present invention was developed.